Penguasa Seluruh Dunia
by Andi Ramadani
Summary: Aku bernama Hanna, umurku 14 tahun. Aku tinggal disebuah keluarga yang cukup sederhana. Tiap hari kehidupanku sama saja, nggak ada perubahan. Tetapi suatu hari, ketika aku memutuskan untuk bermain-main sendiri dihutan, aku melihat ada 2 orang yang memakai jubah berwarna hitam sedang mencari sesuatu entah apa. Aku memutuskan untuk mengekorinya, sehingga mereka berdua perasan...
1. Perkenalan

Aku bernama Hanna, umurku 14 tahun. Aku tinggal di sebuah keluarga yang cukup sederhana. Tiap hari kehidupanku sama saja, nggak ada perubahan. Aku merupakan anak tunggal di keluarga ini, nggak punya saudara untuk bermain bahkan aku nggak punya teman sama sekali. Hal ini menyebabkan aku jarang bergaul dengan dunia luar.

Tetapi suatu hari, ketika aku memutuskan untuk bermain-main sendiri di hutan, aku melihat ada 2 orang yang memakai jubah berwarna hitam sedang mencari sesuatu entah apa. Aku memutuskan untuk mengekorinya, sehingga mereka berdua perasan dengan kehadiranku dan mereka berdua kelihatan sangat marah sehingga menyeret ku ke suatu tempat yang bagi ku sangat asing sekali. Mereka membentak ku sehingga aku mau membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan kenapa aku mengekorinya.

Nampaknya mereka tidak berminat pada ku, sehingga mereka membuangku di dalam hutan terlarang...

_Ooooo0ooooO_

Akkkkkkkkhhhhhhhhhhh... tolongggg, tolongggggg, tolongg!!! "jeritku meminta pertolongan"

Sekarang aku di kejar-kejar oleh raksasa pohon di hutan terlarang itu, aku sangat takut sekali, batin ku memohon agar ada orang yang sudi menolong ku saat ini, aku benar-benar takut.

Sudah 3 hari 2 malam aku berada di dalam hutan ini, entahlah kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini.

Tiba-tiba kaki ku tersangkut sesuatu yang menyebabkan aku terjatuh dan kemudian pingsan. Disaat itulah aku mengenal seorang pangeran yang telah menyelamatkanku.

Itulah memori yang ada dibenakku ketika ada seseorang yang coba membaca pikiranku. Tetapi mereka tidak mengetahui, bahwa semua itu adalah bohong. Sebenarnya aku adalah memang manusia biasa tetapi aku telah mendapat kuasa yang sangat luar biasa ketika aku dan teman-teman lagi camp di sebuah hutan.

FLASHBACKON

Waktu itu, aku mencari petunjuk buat kelompok ku untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh guru-guru pembimbing dan guru-guru pembina. Tiba-tiba ada seekor rama-rama yang indah menghampiriku, aku tidak bernasib baik hari itu. Rupanya rama-rama itu beracun, dan aku telah menjadi mangsanya.

Wahhh indah sekali rama-rama ini "gumanku sambil tersenyum"

Auuuwww... akkkkkkhhhhhhhhhh "teriakku setelah rama-rama itu tiba-tiba menyengatku"

Aku terbaring tersungkur di atas tanah, tidak berdaya dan tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk teriak meminta pertolongan lagi. Racun nya sangat cepat menyebar, sungguh rama-rama yang luar biasa.

Ketika itu juga, dengan separuh sadar, aku melihat ada seseorang yang datang menghampiriku. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada orang itu karena datang, lalu aku tidak sempat berkata apa-apa lagi mata ku sudah tidak bisa tertahan lagi untuk terbuka. Lalu akupun pingsan akhirnya.


	2. Blood Ritual

FAZDLI...

Dimana rama-rama itu berada, jangan sampai dia telah menjumpai seorang manusia, bisa gawat ini."gumanku cemas"

Akkkkkkkkkhhh... tolonggg, tolongggg, tolongggg!!!

Suara siapa tu, jangan-jangan... akkkkhhhhhh tidak ini tidak boleh terjadi"gumanku, lalu aku pun mencari sumber suara itu"

Aku melihat seorang gadis kecil terbaring tersungkur di atas tanah tidak berdaya. Akupun sangat cemas melihat kejadian itu

Rama-rama itu telah menyerahkan segala kekuatan dan racunnya pada gadis itu, sungguh gadis yang malang."ucapnya prihatin"

Kalau di biarkan gadis itu akan mati sia-sia,rama-rama terakhir yang tersisa pun sudah mati karena menyerahkan kekuatannya pada gadis itu. Hanya satu cara saja yang bisa kulakukan untuk mnyelamatkan nyawanya. Tetapi aku takut jika... akkkhhh" ucapku sambil memegang kepalaku yang sakit karena banyak berfikir"

Tetapi aku nggak punya pilihan lain, emmmmm... baiklah aku akan menyelamatkan mu wahai gadis kecil"ucapnya pasrah"

Malam ini aku akan menyelamatkanmu gadis kecil, tetapi aku tidak akan menjamin keselamatanmu, aku sendiri juga takut. Jika aku gagal dalam ritual ini, aku juga akan mati sia-sia dan tidak ada yang mewarisiku malah aku juga akan punah akhirnya. "ucapnya pada gadis itu yang sedang terbaring lemah di tengah-tengah tempat Blood Ritual. "

Ya blood ritual adalah ritual pertukaran darah dan DNA seseorang menjadi darah dan DNA orang yang sedang melakukan ritual tersebut.

Upacara pun dimulai,

Bulan pada malam itu juga menyokong ritual mereka, ia memberikan sedikit kekuatan dan tenaga kepada Fazdli.

Aakkkkkkkkkkhhhhhhhh...teriaknya mengeram kesakitan yang amat sakit demi ritual ini.

Aku harus bertahannn, ekhhhhhrrr, ohokkkk,ohokkhh,"ucapnya sambil batuk darah"

jika aku berjaya dalam ritual ini aku akan ada keturunan baru dan bangsa baru yang sama dengan ku ehhmmm"ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum sendiri"

Aaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... teriakknya nggak tahan dengan kesakitannya dan akhirnya pingsan dalam waktu 2 hari.

Hanna pun teriakkk kesakitan, walaupun dia emang pingsan, tapi rasa sakit itu membuatnya teriakk tanpa sadar. Dan akhirnya dia pun pingsan dalam waktu 1 minggu.

Blood Ritual pun akhirnya berjaya dilaksanakan, sekarang aku hanya menunggu dia bangun dan menjelaskan semuanya, ehhmmm "gumannya senang"

1 minggu kemudian,

Hkkkkhmmmm... emmmm aku dimana ni, ehh siapa kamu! "Hanna kepada Fazdli"

Jangan takut, akulah yang menyelamatkanmu"jawab Fazli cuek"

Ohh yea kah, kalau begitu terima kasih karena menyelamat kan ku"ucapnya senang"

Apa kamu tau apa yang telah terjadi" tanya Fazdli pula"

Emmmm enggak, emang apa yang berlaku?"tanya Hanna balik"

Hhhhhhkkk...dengus Fazdli pasrah untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Rama-rama yang menyengat mu hari tu adalah rama-rama yang telah hidup jutaan tahun yang lalu, dia adalah sisa terakhir yang masih hidup sekarang ini. Sekarang dia pun telah musnah karena, emmm...mungkin dia udah capek diburu terus makanya dia menyerah kan semua racun dan kekuatannya kepadamu. Dan kamu adalah manusia yang paling bertuah sekali dan manusia pilihan rama-rama itu.

Kamu hampir saja mati, jika saja aku tidak melakukan blood ritual padamu..

Blood ritual"tanya Hanna heran"

Ya blood ritual adalah upacara pertukaran darah dan DNA seseorang menjadi darah dan DNA orang yang melakukan ritual tersebut.

Jadi sekarang aku..."ucapan Hanna tergantung"

Ya, sekarang darah dan DNA kamu sudahpun bertukar menjadi sepertiku. Kamu juga telah menjadi adik kandungku sakarang, kamu tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Kamu adalah manusia yang paling istimewa dan sangat bertuah karena telah menjadi adikku."jawabnya menjelaskan"

Tapi, kenapa harus menjalankan blood ritual, apa nggak ada jalan lain? "Tanyanya lagi,penasaran"

Karena darah ku istimewa, darahku adalah penawar semua racun yang paling berbisa seluruh dunia. Ia bisa menangkalkan segala racun termasuk racun rama-rama itu. Sebab itu juga, aku orang terpilih untuk memburu rama-rama itu." Jawabnya lagi"

Baiklah aku sudah paham, sekarang apa yang aku harus lakukan sekarang ini "tanya Hanna lagi"

Jalan kan hidup mu seperti manusia biasa, sehingga kuasa pertama mu keluar dan kamu bukan lagi manusia biasa kamu adalah manusia luar biasa.

Ouhh yah, sebelum aku pergi siapa namamu? "Tanya Fazdli"

Nama ku Hanna kak"jawabnya segan"

Aku Fazdli, salam perkenalan adikku"jawabnya sambil tersenyum"

Ii iya"jawab Hanna gugup"

Satu lagi, kita akan terpisah buat waktu yang lama, suatu hari kita pasti akan bertemu tanpa sengaja, dan disaat itulah keajaiban akan berlaku. Kita akan menjadi penguasa dunia yang tidak terkalahkan, tetapi aku tidak menginginkan semua itu, aku hanya ingin aku bisa ketemu dengan adik ku di dunia ku sendiri.. ehmmm "ucapnya sambl tersenyum sendiri"

Hanna yang mendengarnya hanya bingung, dan diam tidak mengerti dengan maksud kakak baru nya itu.

Baiklah jumpa lagi adikku,"gumannya sambil mengecup dahi Hanna sambil tersenyum bahagia"

Tiba-tiba perlahan mata Hanna pun tertutup dan kemudian tertidur dengan sendirinya.

Ketika dia bangun, dia sekarang berada di tempat pingsannya tadi dan mendengar suara panggilan dari teman-teman dan gurunya dari kejauhan.

Hanna???

Hanna... kamu dimana?

Hanna??

Hanna, kamu di mana nak?

Aku disini," teriakku gembira". Akhhhh kepala ku pusing"gumanku"

Kamu dimana saja, ibu kaget dan takut sekali kalau kamu sampai hilang"tanya salah satu guruku"

Aku nggak apa-apa kok bu" jawabku lemah dan akhirnya pingsan"

Mereka pun membawaku ke tenda, dan merawat ku. Aku sangat bersyukur dapat perhatian dari guru dan teman-temanku.

Seperti itulah kejadian sebulan yang lalu..

Sehingga seminggu selepas kejadian itu, akupun mendapatkan kuasa pertamaku dan menjadi manusia yang luar biasa...

Tetapi aku tidak menggunakan kuasa dari kakak baruku, karena aku takut tidak terkawal, aku hanya berlatih kuasa itu di alam mimpi saja, sehingga ada seseorang masuk kedalam mimpi ku dan menyerah kan tongkat dan buku sihir kepadaku.

Aku berlatih sepanjang waktu menggunakan tongkat sihir itu, teman-teman dan guru ku sudah mengetahuinya sejak aku mendapatkan kuasa pertamaku. Jadi aku tidak ragu-ragu lagi menggunakan sihir ku di depan mereka.


	3. Memori

FLASHBACK OFF

Emmmm sekarang sihirku sudah level 12, sudah 3 minggu aku menjadi penyihir dan sekarang aku ingin mengembara, lagipun sekarang aku lagi cuti sekolah. Tapi aku nggak mau identitasku terbongkar...

Kalau begitu aku kunci saja memori dan kekuatanku sihir ku ini, seperti kakak baruku yang mengunci memori dan kekuaran dari blood ritual dan kekuatan rama-rama itu agar tidak terbongkar sih katanya. Emmmmm ide yang bagus hihihihihihihih"ucapku sambil terkekeh geli"

Akupun mengunci memori dan kekuatan sihirku dan keberadaan tongkat,buku sihir, dan penyapu sihir dari diketahui oleh dunia fantasy tempat aku mengembara nantinya.

Tapi, efek sampingannya, aku pasti akan lupa identitas ku sendiri,

Emmmmmm tapi nggak apa-apa kok yang penting aku bisa mengembaraaaaa yeyyyyy "gumanku gembira sendiri"

Saat itu juga, aku pun mengganti pakaian ku yang cocok buat mengembara nantinya, aku memakai gaun dress labuh tanpa lengan tapi nggak kembang sih, yang berwarna hijau, cokelat,putih, hitam dan merah. Itu adalah warna pakaian yang akau pakai dan tidak lupa pula sepatu yang berwarna hijau,merah,dan hitam.

Aku pun bersedia pergi mengembara dengan membuka portal ke dunia fantasy, aku juga tidak lupa mengganti memoriku menjadi memori asal-asalan supaya nggak ada yang curiga nantinya.

Dunia fantasy, aku datanggggggg yeyyyyy "teriak ku senang sambil melangkah masuk ke dunia sana"

KEMBALI KEHUTAN TERLARANG

Akkkkkkkkhhhhhhhhhhh... tolongggg, tolongggggg, tolongg!!! "jeritku meminta pertolongan"

Sekarang aku di kejar-kejar oleh raksasa pohon di hutan terlarang itu, aku sangat takut sekali, batin ku memohon agar ada orang yang sudi menolong ku saat ini, aku benar-benar takut.

Sudah 3 hari 2 malam aku berada di dalam hutan ini, entahlah kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini.

Ekkhhhh kenapalah nasibku malang banget "gumannya nggak terima dengan nasibnya sekarang"

Aakkkkkkkkkkhhhhhhhhh... aduhhhhhhhh

Tiba-tiba kaki ku tersangkut sesuatu yang menyebabkan aku terjatuh dan kemudian pingsan.

_ooooO0Ooooo_

Halilintar

Aakkkkhhhhhhhhhh... tolonnnnggggg, tolonggg, tolongggg!!!

Suara siapa tu? "tanya seorang pangeran dari negeri petir yang bernama Halilintar pun bertanya pada pengikut setianya yang juga beserta teman baiknya sejak kecil.

Nggak tau pangeran"jawab Iqbal, pengikut setia dan teman sang pangeran"

Inikan hutan terlarang, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang lalu ke sini

Iqbal mari kita periksa! "ucap Halilintar"

Baik pangeran"jawab Iqbal"

Manusia??? Iqbal apa benar dia seorang manusia

Benar pangeran, aku sudah periksa bahwa dia benar-benar manusia biasa. Tapi yang herannya bagaimana seorang manusia bisa berada di dunia magic/fantasy ini. "tanya iqbal pula"

Aku juga nggak tau, ribuan tahun aku hidup baru kali ini aku melihat seorang manusia di depan mataku sendiri. "jawab halilintar sambil menggendong Hanna yang sedang pingsan"

Erkkkhhhhhmmm, "Hanna mengerang kesakitan"

Pangeran, nampaknya dia sudah sadar"tanya Iqbal"

Aku tau"jawab pangeran cuek"

Aku dimana ni?, ehh siapa kamu berdua "tanya Hanna kaget"

Halilintar "jawab pangeran Halilintar datar"

Perkenalkan, nama saya Iqbal, ini pangeran Halilintar, kami berdua dari negeri petir. Kami menjumpaimu di hutan terlarang tadi. "jelas Iqbal"

Owhhh jadi kalian berdua yang menolongku tadi, ok terima kasih"ucap Hanna senang"

Bagaimana kamu bisa berada di dunia ini? "tanya pangeran Halilintar tanpa memandang Hanna"

Kepoh deh "jawab Hanna santai, dia pun nggak memandang sama sekali orang yang ada di hadapannya sambil berusaha bangun dari posisi baringnya tadi"

Untuk apa kamu ke dunia ini?"tanya Halilintar yang berusaha sabar"

Kenapa juga kamu harus tau "jawab Hanna yang tidak kalah cuekknya dengan pertanyaan pangeran Halilintar"

Ekkkhhh kamu! "guman Halilintar kesal sambil mengepal kan tangan kanannya karena jawaban yang diberikan oleh gadis didepannya ini"

Ehh sabar pangeran"tenang Iqbal kepada pangerannya"

Emm... kalau boleh tau siapa nama kamu" tanya Iqbal sopan dan ramah"

Nama ku Hanna"jawab Hanna sopan juga"

Halilintar yang melihat aksi percakapan tanya jawab itu pun merasa bingung, kenapa dia menjawab pertanyaan Iqbal dengan ramah sedang kan dia menjawab soalanku dengan cuek nya? Ekhh"batin Halilintar yang tidak puas hati dengan gadis didepannya itu"

Aku pergi dulu, dan sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan ku tadi "ucap Hanna datar"

Sebenarnya Hanna, pangeran lah yang menyelamatkan mu tadi, bukan aku" terang Iqbal yang merasa bersalah pada pangerangnya"

Owhhh gitu, baiklah terima kasih kak udah nyelamatin aku tadi "ucap Hanna sambil berlalu pergi"

Sang pangeran pun tersentuh dengan ucapan Hanna barusan tadi, tetapi dia berusaha mempertahankan sikap cueknya.

Kak?, dia memanggil aku kakak? Padahal dia nggak mengenalku sama sekali, dan aku juga tidak mengenalnya, kenapa dia memanggilku kakak yah? "batin Halilintar bingung"

Pangeran hari sudah hampir malam, lebih baik kita segera pulang ke istana"ucap Iqbal pada pangeran di depannya ini yang berusaha memecah keheningan"

Baiklah "jawab Halilintar datar"

Ekkhh kenapa aku memutuskan pergi tadi yah, padahalkan aku sudah ada kesempatan untuk pergi dari hutan ini dan mengikuti mereka pulang tadi. Ekmmm... "gumam Hanna nggak jelas"

Ehh sudah hampir malam ternyata"ngomong Anra sendiri"

Ketakutan akan melanda ku lagi malam ini, sejak aku datang ke hutan ini, aku udah mulai takut dengan waktu malam, emmm "ucap Anra dengan nada sedih"

Ehh bunyi apaan itu, "tanya Anra mulai cemas"

Putri Anra pun segera mencari tempat untuk dia bisa berteduh malam ini dengan perasaan yang sudah diselimuti dengan perasaan ketakutan setiap malam. Dia sudah bersedia untuk menjerit setiap saat ada yang dia lihat nantinya.

_OooooO0OooooO_

Halilintar

Kenapa aku nggak bisa tidur ya, aneh banget. ekkhhmm perasaan apa ni, kok perasaan ku nggak enak ya? "batin Halilintar"

Akkhh nggak penting, lebih baik aku tidur saja "guman Halilintar malas yang memikirkan hal tadi"

Hanna POV

Ekkhhss..ekhhss.. isaknya sambil menutup telinganya takut. Dia sekarang berada di bawah pohon yang entahlah pohon apa namanya sambil menangis nggak henti-henti.

Akkhh hakkss hakkhh... aku takutt, ermmmm "gumannya di dalam isakkan tangisnya"

Arrrrrmmmmmm, auuuuummm, grrrrrmmm,shhhhhhhhhh

Bunyi apaan itu "guman Hanna kaget dan takut"

Akhhhh jangan-jangan, hks hks hks "teriak Hanna sambil menutup telinganya dan meringkuk ketakutan"

Efek samping dari kunci memori diri sendiri adalah sedikit demi sedikit ia akan lupa dengan identitas sebenarnya. Itu sebab Hanna sekarang ini ketakutan dan lupa bahwa ia memiliki kekuatan dan sihir. Padahal jika ia ingat, ia pasti akan menggunakan kuasa nya untuk menghalau makhluk-makhluk yang ada di dalam hutan itu. Tapi ia nggak perlu risaukan sangat, karena apabila ia merasa terlalu marah, takut, dan terlalu gembira/gila hal itu akan merangsang kekuatannya untuk keluar dan juga memori mengenai identitasnya pun ia akan ingat kembali tetapi tidak akan terpengaruh untuk kunci memorinya terjejas, kunci nya akan kekal dan identitasnya nggak akan diketahui oleh orang lainnya. Sehingga ia membuka kunci itu dengan sendirinya. Itu sebab ia nggak terlalu ragukan untuk merahsiakan identitasnya dengan cara menguncinya.


	4. Racun

Di bawah pohon botak yang udah nggak punya daun sama sekali dan kelihatan seperti udah mati tetapi nggak, namanya juga hutan terlarang ya pastinya nggak ada kehidupan hijau di sana.

Terlihatlah seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan posisi menekuk kakinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba ada seekor ular berbisa yang lagi lewat dan tidak disia-siakan lagi, ular itupun mematuk gadis itu di bagian lengan sebelah kirinya.

Racun ular itu akan berkontraksi selama 3 jam, dan disaat itulah racun ular itu akan menyebar ke seluruh darahnya dan akan menyebabkan seseorang mati sia-sia.

_Ooooo0ooooO_

*Hanna POV

Akkhhh kok leherku terasa sakit ya? "gumamku sambil menyentuh leherku"

Auuuwwww... "ringisku"

Erkkmmm, mungkin aku kecapekan tidur semalamam kali yah. "gumamku"

Aku pun memutuskan untuk mencari air yang berdekatan, dalam perjalanan ku aku mendengar bunyi air yang berjatuhan. Akupun segera pergi mencari asal bunyi air tersebut.

Sesampainya aku di sana, aku pun mengambil air dengan menadahkan kedua tangan ku lalu mencuci muka agar rasa kantuk ku hilang.

Kelihatannya air terjun itu menarik"seruku gembira, sambil berjalan menuju ke sana"

Tetapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang memanggilku, disaat itu juga aku sudah mulai merasa pusing, pandangan ku mulai kabur, sepertinya aku akan pingsan. Tetapi aku berusaha menahan diri dan mempertahankan ekspresi datarku kepada orang yang memanggil ku itu.

Hei kamu? "Panggil Halilintar"

Ada apa? "Jawab Hanna sambil menoleh sedikit ke belakang"

Aku merasa dia sedang menahan tangan kanan ku, aku coba memberontak tetapi diapun menarik tangan ku. Disaat itu juga aku sudah nggak tahan lagi untuk berdiri, akhirnya aku jatuh pasrah, tapi mujurlah dia menompang ku sehingga aku nggak tersungkur di tanah.

Penglihatan ku kabur, akupun menutup mata ku berusaha menahan kesadaranku agar tidak pingsan.

Aku merasa dia mengendongku, mencari tempat untuk membaring kan ku. Aku pun pasrah dengan orang itu, mulutku sudah tidak berdaya lagi untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

*Halilintar

Ada apa yahh dengan ku, kenapa selalu saja aku memikirkan dia? Aku sebenarnya rasa khawatir dengan keadaannya Sekarang. Bagaimana coba seorang manusia biasa yang nggak punya kekuatan sama sekali berada di hutan terlarang, mungkin saja dia bisa trauma disana karena ketakutan. Tetapi apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang ni, kenapa aku memperdulikannya, dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia kan seorang gadis kecil, kalau terjadi sesuatu pada nya bagaimana ni. Lagipun orang-orang di dunia ini sangat mempergunakan manusia sebagai apa saja yang mereka inginkan. Emmmm nggak bisa dibiarkan, aku harus mencarinya, yah harus..."batin Halilintar dari tadi yang sangat risau dengan keadaan Hanna saat ini"

Iqbal kamu masih ingat nggak nama gadis kemarin itu? "tanya Halilintar kepada pengikut setianya itu"

Masih, kalau nggak salah namanya tu Hanna. Emang ada apa pangeran? "jawab Iqbal bingun"

Enggak ada apa-apa, ok terima kasih udah bagi tau "Balas Halilintar sambil berjalan meninggalkan Iqbal yang masih berdiri kebingunan.

Aku harus mencari gadis itu! Tapi dimanakah dia berada? Ekkhh masa bodoh dia kan manusia pasti aku bisa menghidu bau manusianya. "ngomong Halilintar pada diri sendiri"

Sepertinya dia berada di tempat air terjun "pikir Halilintar meneka"

Ehh itu dia gadis itu,

Hei kamu? "panggil ku

Aku melihatnya dari belakang seperti mengabaikan kehadiran ku disini, lalu dia pun akhirnya menoleh sedikit kepada ku.

Ada apa? Jawabnya datar

Aku sangat kesal dengan jawaban yang di berikan oleh nya, aku pun melihatnya seperti hendak melanjutkan jalannya. Akhirnya akupun menahan tangannya, dia memberontak, dan aku dengan perasaan geram menarik tangan kanannya. Tapi sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, ketika aku menarik tangannya disaat itulah dia langsung melemah dan tiba-tiba pingsan. Akupun menahan tubuhnya dari terjatuh ke tanah, dan segera mengendongnya ke tempat yang nyaman untuk membaringkannya.

Aku merasa heran dengan keadaanya, tetapi keherananku terjawab akhirnya ketika aku melihat ada kesan gigitan hewan berbisa di bagian lengan sebelah kirinya.

Aku sangat terkejut dengan apa yang aku lihat sekarang, gadis itu dipatuk oleh ular yang paling berbisa di hutan terlarang ini. Kekhawatiran ku selama ini menjadi kenyataan sekarang.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan ini? "gumamku cemas"

Aku nggak bisa mengobatinya menggunakan kekuatan ku untuk menghilangkan racun ini. "ucapku sambil memegang lengan gadis itu.

Aku nggak ada pilihan lain, hhkhhhhhhhh baiklah Hanna aku akan menghisap racun di lengan mu itu. Tapi sebelumnya aku minta maaf, aku sangat-sangat minta maaf pada mu"guman Halilintar pasrah dan merasa bersalah"

Halilintar pun menghisap racun yang ada di lengan Hanna.

cuihhh, cuihh ohokkk ohokkk..."Halilintar terbatuk-batuk"

Nampaknya racunnya sudah hilang, ohokkk...ohokkk, "gumam Halilintar senang"

Halilintar pun segera pergi ke tempat air terjun yang banyak bebatuan sambil menggendong Hanna yang masih pingsan. Diapun membersihkan dirinya dari lumutan darah yang diisap dan dibuangnya itu mengunakan air.

Halilintar juga tidak lupa untuk membersihkan kesan gigitan di lengan Hanna. Setelah selesai dia pun beranjak pergi dari situ.

Sebelum dia sadar, aku akan melihat memorinya dulu. Daripada aku terus bertanya padanya, belum tentu juga dia akan jawab soalanku. "batin Halilintar"

Halilintar pun menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melihat memori Hanna.

*FLASHBACK ON

Halilintar hanya melihat seorang gadis yang tinggal di sebuah keluarga yang cukup sederhana. Tiap hari kehidupannya sama saja, nggak ada perubahan. Dia merupakan anak tunggal di keluarga itu, nggak punya saudara untuk bermain bahkan dia nggak punya teman sama sekali. Hal ini menyebabkan dia jarang bergaul dengan dunia luar.

Suatu hari, ketika ia memutuskan untuk bermain-main sendiri di hutan, ia melihat ada 2 orang yang memakai jubah berwarna hitam sedang mencari sesuatu entah apa. Anak itu memutuskan untuk mengekori mereka, sehingga mereka berdua perasan dengan kehadiran anak itu dan mereka berdua kelihatan sangat marah sehingga menyeret Hanna ke suatu tempat sangat asing sekali/ dikenal sebagai dunia Fantasy. Mereka membentak dan memaksa anak itu sehingga ia mau membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan tujuannya yang mengekorinya dari tadi.

Sepertinya mereka berdua mendapat isyarat dan segera menganggukkan kepala dan Kelihatan mereka tidak berminat pada anak gadis itu, sehingga mereka membuangnya di dalam hutan terlarang...sampai sekarang ini.

Halilintar hanya melihat, Hanna dikejar oleh binatang buas di dalam hutan terlarang itu. Sehingga dia bertemu dengan nya.

Lanjut cerita, apabila Hanna berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dia sempat menangis seketika.

Diaat itu, Halilintar terdiam merasa bersalah padanya, dia menyesal membiarkan Hanna berlalu pergi begitu saja waktu itu.

Waktu malam pun telah tiba, Halilintar melihat Hanna yang sedang meringkuk ketakukan sambil berteriak histeris sepanjang malam itu.

Air mata Halilintar tiba-tiba menetes dengan sendirinya, karena tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Gadis cuek yang terbaring lemah didepannya ini sangat takut dengan keadaan itu.

Teriak demi teriakkannya telah menyadarkan Halilintar bahwa iaadalah gadis lemah yang perlu dilindungi, bukan ditinggallin begitu saja dalam ketakutannya.

Saat itu juga, Halilintar berjanji akan melindungi gadis itu sepanjang waktu dan tidak akan membiarkannya dalam ketakutan lagi.

Dan Halilintar melihat memori Hanna yang sedang tertidur pulas, tiba-tiba datang seekor ular berbisa dan mematuknya saat itu juga.

Itu saja memori Hanna..

the end,

*FLASHBACK OFF

Maafkan aku, "itu saja perkataan yang bisa terkeluar dari mulut Halilintar sekarang"

Ekkhhh, auwww, ehh kamu? "guman Hanna yang kesakitan dan berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga untuk bangun"

Iya aku "jawab Halilintar datar, yang berusaha mempertahankan ekspresinya dari kekhawatiran tadi"

Terima kasih ya kak udah nyelamatin aku sekali lagi "ucap Hanna gembira"

Ya, dan kamu sudah 2 kali berhutang nyawa dengan ku, hhmm... bagaimana kamu bisa membayarnya nanti" jawab Halilintar cuek sambil tersenyum licik memandang remeh kepada Hanna yang masih terduduk di depannya itu"

Errrkkk "guman Hanna sebal dengan jawaban Halilintar sambil memutar bola matanya"

Kenapa? Nggak bisa bayar yah"tanya Halilintar meremehkan"

Kita lihat aja nanti, suatu hari aku pasti akan membayarnya,malahan lebih lagi dari utang ku saat ini, hmm "jawab Hanna memastikan sambil tersenyum licik"

Owhh kalau begitu, aku akan tunggu hari itu"balas Halilintar tidak mau kalah sambil tersenyum licik juga"

Kak, aku lapar"seru Hanna sambil memandang ke arah lain"

Halilintar yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan gadis kecil didepannya itu. Dan dia pun pergi menggunakan kuasanya dan secepat kilat dia datang lagi dengan membawakan sesuatu.

Halilintar menghidupkan api dan segera membakar ikan yang dia bawa tadi. Ia menggunakan kuasa nya untuk mendapatkan ikan tersebut jadi nggak ada masalah baginya.

Dari tadi Halilintar asyik memerhatikan Hannaa, Halilintar bingung dengan sikap Hanna.

Mengapa dari tadi dia terus diam saja, apa dia ada sebarang masalah? "batin Halilintar sambil memandang Hanna"

Hanna yang mulai perasan di pandang terus oleh Halilintar pun bertanya.

Ada apa? "tanya Hanna datar tanpa memandang Halilintar"

Ahh enggak ada apa-apa "jawab Halilintar gugup, karena ketahuan yang dia asyik memerhatikan Hanna terus"

Ikan pun telah masak, Halilintar memakan dengan sangat berselera karena kalau bukan mengembara, ia tidak akan pernah makan makanan hasil tangkapnya sendiri. Sedangkan Hanna kelihatan tidak berselera dan ia tidak menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun dari tadi. Ia kelihatan tampak murung saja, apa yang dipikirkannya?

Halilintar yang perasan dengan perilaku Hanna yang diam saja pun bertanya dengan penuh penasaran.

Kenapa tidak dimakan ikannya? Apa kamu nggak suka? "pertanyaan Halilintar berhasil mematikan lamunan Hanna"

Ehh iya kenapa? "jawab Hanna yang baru saja berhenti melamun"

Kenapa kamu nggak makan? "tanya Halilintar sakali lagi"

Ehh owhh iya"jawab Hanna yang baru perasan ikannya sudah masak"

Apa yang kamu pikirkan? "tanya Halilintar lagi sambil mencubit sedikit ikannya lalu di masukkan ke dalam mulutnya"

Nggak ada apa-apa"jawab Hanna datar"

Ya udah "balas Halilintar malas, karena pertanyaannya nggak ada yang dibalas dengan benar"

Halilintar pun melanjutkan makannya sambil memerhatikan Hanna yang dari tadi makanannya tidak disentuh sedikitpun. Hanna hanya memandang ikan yang berada di tangannya tanpa mengacaunya sedikitpun.

Ikan apaan ini?, aku nggak pernah melihatnya, apa ikan ini bisa dimakan yah? Bagaimana aku bisa makan?, semenjak aku berada di hutan terlarang ini aku hampir nggak pernah makan sama sekali. Apa aku udah nggak tau cara makan ya?Ahh tidakkkk!!!"batinnya"

Hanna coba membuka mulutnya dan tangan kanannya mencubit sedikit ikan yang berada di tangan kirinya yang dicucuk kayu. Ia pun mencoba memasukkan ikan yang dicubitnya tadi ke dalam mulutnya sambil berkunyah.

Auwww..."ringis Hanna kesakitan sambil memegang pipinya"

Kamu nggak apa-apa? "Halilintar yang melihatnya pun bertanya dengan perasaan cemas"

Owhh enggak "jawab Hanna sambil mengelus lembut tulang pipinya"

Kenapa mulut ku sakit yah, ahhh aku dah agak aku nggak bisa makan, otot-otot tulang mulut ku susah untuk digerakkan, apa aku harus melakukan senaman olahraga mulut yah. Apa aku harus berteriak-teriak supaya tulang mulutku nggak kaku lagi yah? "Batin Hanna sambil memandang terus ikan di tangannya"

Halilintar dengan penuh penasaran asyik memerhatikan sikap gadis didepannya itu sambil berfikir.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan nya itu?, dari tadi asyik diam saja, satupun pertanyaan ku nggak ada yang dia jawab jujur. Kenapa dia asyik memandang ikan itu? Apa dia nggak tau cara makan ikan yah? Ahhh peduli apa aku? "batin Halilintar sambil makan sehingga tanpa sedar makanannya sudah habis dimakannya"

Mereka berdua pun kembali diam. Tiba-tiba Hanna memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

Kak, aku mau minum? "tanya Hanna, kali ini dia memandang Halilintar yang berada di hadapannya itu"

Halilintar yang mendengarnya langsung mendongak memandang Hanna dengan heran.

Baiklah, tunggu disini! Aku akan kembali secepatnya. "jawab Halilintar, Hanna pun hanya membalasnya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya"

2 menit kemudian,

Halilintar pun datang dengan membawakan sebuah bambu ditangannya, lalu ia menghulurkannya kepada Hanna. Hanna hanya menyambut nya dengan heran lalu bertanya.

Air apa ni? "Tanya Hanna"

Air bambu, kamu nggak usah risau, air itu lebih bersih kok daripada air sungai "jawab Halilintar coba memastikan"

Hanna pun langsung meminum air itu dengan sekali tegukkan, karena saking dahaganya ia.

Dahaga banget yah? "tanya Halilintar sambil tersenyum geli"

Hanna yang perasan dibilangin pun terkekeh

Hehehe iya"jawab Hanna malu"

Tidak disadari hari semakin gelap menandakan hari sudah hampir malam. Hanna yang menyadari nya mulai keluar perasaan takutnya, tetapi dia mencoba sedaya upaya agar ketakutannya tidak di perasan oleh Halilintar.

.

.

.

.

to be continued...


	5. Lemas

Udah mau tidur? "tanya Halilintar heran"

Emang kenapa? Masalah? "balas Hanna cuek sambil memperbaiki posisi baringnya agar lebih nyaman"

Enggak"jawab Halilintar kesal"

Ihhh anak ini, kalau bukan karena kamu manusia biasa dan merupakan seorang gadis lemah. Ihhh udah aku pinjak-pinjak kepalamu!, erkk menyesal banget aku menolongmu hari tu. "batin Halilintar yang berusaha menahan amarahnya sambil duduk bersandar di batu dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada"

Ada apa dengan Halilintar?, pangeran yang terkenal dengan sikap cool di semua kerajaan yang terdekat dan menjadi fans juga laki-laki idaman para gadis, bisa kalah dengan seorang gadis manusia biasa di hadapannya itu. Bisa jatuh harga dirinya nanti kalau diketahui oleh orang lain.

Hanya keheningan saja yang melanda mereka berdua pada malam itu. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan, sehingga Halilintar memutuskan untuk memasang raja pelindung kilat di sekitarnya agar tidak ada makhluk yang bisa mendekati mereka. Kalau adapun mereka akan tersetrum dengan pelindung itu.

Hanna sekarang bersiap-siap menahan teriakkannya yang kapan-kapan saja bisa keluar jika ada sesuatu hal yang didengarnya nanti. Dia berusaha menutup mulutnya agar suara nya tidak didengari oleh Halilintar nanti.

Hks hks hks, aku harus berani!, aku nggak boleh takut!, untuk apa aku takut?, sekarang aku sudah punya teman disini yang menemani ku. Tapi aku tetap saja merasa takut, kenapa aku harus takut?,apa yang aku takuti sebenarnya?"batin Hanna sepanjang malam itu"

Hks hks hks bunyi apa itu? Hks hks hks "tangis Hanna perlahan"

Arrrrrrrr...

Grrrrrmmmmmmm...

Aummmmm...

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkk... "teriak Hanna sambil bangun dari posisi baring menjadi posisi bangun sambil memeluk lututnya dan menutup telinganya"

Halilintar yang terkejut mendengar teriakkan Hanna pun segera bangun dan pergi ke tempat Hanna. Halilintar melihatnya yang menangis semakin kuat pun mulai mengingat memori Hanna tadi siang. Halilintar sangat merasa bersalah, karena tadi sebelum tidur dia sempat berkata menyesal menolongnya hari tu.

Maaf kan aku Hanna"guman Halilintar kepada Hanna yang berada di hadapannya itu"

Halilintar pun memeluk Hanna yang masih menangis ketakutan dan berusaha menenangkannya. Hanna yang menyadari yang ia sekarang berasa di dalam dekapan Halilintar pun memeluk erat Halilintar.

Yang berada di benak Hanna adalah, ia menganggap Halilintar itu seperti kakaknya sendiri saat itu. Jadi ia nggak kisah memeluknya didalam ketakutannya yang mendalam itu.

Hks hks hks, kak aku takut...heks heks heks "guman Hanna yang berada di dekapan Halilintar"

Shhhhhhhhhhhhh, nggak usah takut Hanna! Kakak ada disini "balas Halilintar sambil mengelus kepala Hanna lembut"

Nggak apa-apa kok, mereka nggak bakalan bisa ganggu kamu selagi kakak ada disini melindungimu "guman Halilintar"

Mimpi apa Halilintar sampai-sampai ia menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan perkataan kakak di depan Hanna.

Tangisan Hanna pun mulai berkurang selepas saja Halilintar menenangkannya. Lama-kelamaan Hanma pun mulai terlelap didekapan Halilintar.

Didalam pikiran Halilintar saat itu hanya perkataan minta maaf saja yang ia bisa sebut di dalam batinnya.

Maafkan aku Hanna, maaf kan aku, mulai hari ini aku berjanji tidak akan membenarkan mu takut pada malam hari lagi di hutan. Aku akan membuatmu sangat menyukai waktu malam suatu hari nanti. "batin Halilintar sampailah Hanna tertidur didekapannya"

Setelah Hanna tertidur, Halilintar pun menggendong nya dan membaringkannya di tanah yang nyaman untuk Hanna tidur. Halilintar saat itu tidak melanjutkan tidurnya karena menurutnya ia harus menjaga dan memerhatikan Hanna sampai lah dia bangun besok pagi nanti.

_Ooooo0ooooO_

Ehmmmm, "guman Hanna yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya"

Sudah bangun "tanya Halilintar sambil tersenyum"

Aku mau mandi! "seru Hanma yang masih separuh sadar"

Di sana ada air terjun, kamu pergilah mandi, dan hati-hati airnya dalam tu "balas Halilintar"

Ok "jawab Hanna datar"

Hanna pun bergegas pergi ke tempat air terjun yang dimaksudkan oleh Halilintar tadi. Apabila sampai disana dia pun berteriak gembira yang membuatkan Halilintar yang mendengarnya dari kejauhan pun merasa kaget dan risau, ia pun segera pergi melihat keadaan Hanna disana. Dan ternyata apa yang dikhawatirkan tidak menjadi kenyataan justru ia melihat Hanna bermain air yang seperti kekanak-kanakkan dan seperti nggak pernah melihat air sebelumnya.

Cih ingatkan ada apa tadi"Halilintar berdencih sambil memandang Hanna dan tersenyum seketika tanpa disadarnya"

Yeyyyy hahahahahahah sudah lama aku menginginkan hal ini terjadi... yeyyyyyy aku sangat bahagiaaaaaaaa "seru Hanna sambil bergolek-golek di dalam air saking gembiranya dia pagi ini"

Aku pikir ini lebih baik daripada keaadaannya semalam "batin Halilintar sambil tersenyum lembut"

Halilintar hanya memperhatikan Hanna dari jauh, tetapi hatinya tidak senang ketika melihat Hanna tergelincir di batu dan tenggelam di hanyut air yang cukup deras. Ia pun bergegas pergi kesana dan berusaha menyelamatkan Hanna.

Aahhhhhhhhhh... "teriak Hanna"

Drusshhhhhhhhhs "Bunyi dentungan permukaan air yang kasar"

Hannaaaa"teriak Halilintar histeris sambil pergi menyelamatkan Hanna dengan menggunakan kelajuan kuasa kilatnya"

Suara teriakan Hanna mulai hanyut bersama-sama dengan hanyutnya ia sekarang di bawah oleh air yang cukup deras. Ia hanya berfikir "Apakah ini hari terakhirku hidup?,ohh tidak aku tidak ingin mati sekarang aku masih ingin tetap hidup!. Seseorang tolong aku, ku mohon tolong aku!" hanya itu saja yang ada di benak Hanna yang bisa ia katakan didalam batinnya.

Halilintar dengan cepat menggunakan kuasa kecepatan kilatnya untuk sampai ke sana dan menggunakan kuasa magicnya untuk menarik Hanna keluar dari dalam air.

Ia pun mengapungkan Hanna di udara dan buru-buru menangkap Hanna dan menggendongnya dengan cepat dan menghilangkan diri lagi menggunakan kuasanya dan membawa Hanna ke tempat yang nyaman untuk di baring kannya.

Ia juga menggunakan kuasanya untuk mengobati Hanna yang hampir saja mati lemas jika ia tidak cepat tadi.

Perlahan Hanna mulai sadar dan terbatuk-batuk, ia mengeluarkan sebagian air yang berlebihan di minum tadi waktu lemas. Sekarang terasa tenggorokannya kering, padahalkan banyak air yang diminumnya tadi, tapi itu bukan berarti ia kehausan tetapi kesesakkan di tenggorokannya yang terpaksa menelan semua air yang sebisa mungkin yang akan di telan oleh mulutnya dan menyebabkan perutnya kembung.


End file.
